A Rice Ball, A Cat and A Drunk Snake
by daintyhearted
Summary: The curse hasn't been broken yet. Kyo and Tohru are in love. But what will happen when Ayame pays a visit with some vodka? How will Yuki react? Read to find out.
1. Cat Kisses

Tohru woke to the sound of crashing. She sat up. It was 1:00 a.m. Groggily she climbed out of bed. Then there was a loud bang and swearing. Yuki slept like a rock so it couldn't be him. Sigure, well who knows? Kyo, it wouldn't surprise her if it was him. She walked down the hall. Kyo's door was ajar. Tohru became worried. She entered the room. It was a real mess. His bed was on its side. The dresser had fallen forward and Kyo stood in the middle of it all, back hunched and hair sticking out in all directions. He turned to her. As he saw her his eyes turned from blazing to calm. Tohru blushed.  
>"Oh! Uh. I'm sorry for intruding." She bowed, feeling embarrassed and ashamed.<br>"Don't apologize." Kyo replied trying to control himself. It annoyed him when she apologized for doing nothing wrong. But it annoyed him even more when she babbled.  
>She stood up."But I shouldn't have come in without asking. Let alone knocking. I knew you probably wanted to be left alone but I came in any way. I'm very sorry. Please forgive me..."<br>Still trying to control himself he replied."I'm not going to forgive you because there is nothing to forgive."  
>She still looked ashamed. Kyo gazed at her face. Even, while everything she did that annoyed him, he still loved her. He loved everything from her blue eyes to the ribbons in her hair. But why would he love her back. He was the cat. The outcast. The animal of the Chinese zodiac that wasn't really a member of the Chinese zodiac at all. No one could ever love him and accept him. Not even her.<br>Tohru turned to leave. She didn't know what to do about the awkward moment. Kyo's brown eye's stuck to her like glue. She wanted Kyo to like her. Even more than that. But he never would. She knew that but she knew that but she could accept it.  
>As she turned to leave, Kyo grabbed her arm. He wanted to tell how he felt. Even if she was uncomfortable and to nice to tell him she didn't feel the same, he wanted to get it over with. She was startled and unprepared when he tugged her backward. As a result he had to catch her and poof! He transformed in the cat. Tohru sat, hand over her mouth to keep herself from apologizing.<br>Kyo put a paw on her lap.  
>"Tohru, I have to tell you something." He hesitated. He felt very awkward. "I really like you." He couldn't say love. Even though cats can't blush, he felt his cheeks get hot.<br>He was shocked by her reply. "I really like you too." She said.  
>Kyo turned back into a human and Tohru quickly turned around (because when Sohmas turn back into humans, they're naked).<br>Clumsy as she was, Tohru walked right into the dresser and fell on a pile of blankets. Kyo sat next to her, trying to keep himself from laughing.  
>"You okay?"<br>"Uh huh."  
>He bent down to kiss her. To his surprise she didn't push him away. It was odd kissing Tohru. Kyo could imagine her kissing Yuki or even as wrong as it sounded Sigure, but not him. Ten seconds passed before the romantic bliss stopped.<br>Ayame skipped into the room.  
>"Kyonkichi! Tohru! Am I interrupting something?" Ayame sang.<br>"Notty, notty Kyonkichi. Don't steal sweet Tohru from my dear brother Yuki!"  
>"Don't call me that! Are you drunk?" Kyo yelled. It was redundant question though because even though Ayame talked like this all the time he was holding a huge half empty bottle of vodka so Ayame ignored the question.<br>"Where's Yuki?"  
>"Sleeping." Kyo said.<br>"Thank you!" Ayame sang skipping to Yuki's room.  
>Kyo, still above Tohru in an awkward position that kept him from transforming but not from kissing her, bent down to kiss her again. Another ten seconds passed and then another interruption.<br>"Kyonkichi! Can you please convince my brother to live a little and drink some vodka?" Ayame sang.  
>Kyo looked up and then froze. Tohru turned on her stomach to see what was going on.<br>Ayame was standing and smiling expectantly with the vodka raised high. His other arm was gripping Yuki who was staring open eyed at them.


	2. Rat Envy

The room went quiet. Yuki stood motionless, looking horrified. Tohru froze her face red and hot. Kyo crouched over Tohru protectively, wishing the last 30 seconds of his life had never happened. Ayame stood grinning looking at everyone. Then Sigure walked in.

"Why is everyone just standing around…?" He started. The room was silent for 5 seconds. Then Ayame hiccupped and at that very moment. Yuki sprang back to life.

He leaped into the air, in a kicking position, foot aimed at Kyo's forehead. He hit the target. Then Kyo grabbed his foot and swung him around, only to smash him into the floor. Yuki then jumped up, dodged a punch and hit Kyo in the neck. He collapsed onto the ground and tripped Yuki. He was about to lunge when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Kyo… don't." Tohru pleaded. So Kyo stopped. But Yuki didn't. He was just about to slam Kyo with his elbow when Tohru put her arms around Kyo and he transformed. She pulled him out of the way. Yuki fell face first into a pile of Kyo's blankets. Tohru, with Kyo still in her arms, picked up his clothes and ran to her room.

She crouched to the ground in her room after closing the door. She cradled him in her arms and cried into his fur. "Can you please not fight him?" She sobbed. "I don't like either of you getting hurt."

She let go of him. 'Poof!' A cloud of orange smoke appeared around him and he transformed.

He quickly got dressed again.

Kyo was hesitant. "I should, go back."

"You're probably just going to start fighting again." She sniffed.

"I can't exactly avoid it. I want to beat him."

"I know."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"For kissing you."

Tohru blushed in the darkness. "No."

There was a short awkward silence.

Tohru look at him in the dark. He looked back at her.

She leaned toward him and kissed his cheek. She whispered into his ear.

"Goodnight Kyo."

Then she climbed into bed and he slipped out of the room.

As she drifted into dream land she heard the faint sound of Ayame singing, Sigure begging for the boys not to tear his house apart and broken glass.

When she fell asleep she heard the sound of a door opening and closing, and felt a faint kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight, Ms. Honda."


End file.
